La bandana maldita
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: No puedes oponerte a tu destino, el universo siempre recupera su equilibrio..." Pequeño one-shot especial Halloween, una historia de terror... No es un AU


**Este fanfic está basado en el cuento de terror de principios del siglo xx, "La pata de mono" de W. W. Jacobs.**

**Los personajes de Naruto utilizados no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La bandana maldita**

Era una fría noche tormentosa, y una pareja de recién casados estaba sentada al calor de la estufa. Vivían en una pequeña casita a las afueras de Konoha, lejos de los Hyuuga, la familia de ella, para tener un poco más de intimidad.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy, Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata para romper el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

- Genial, ¡muy pronto me convertiré en el sexto hokage! – respondió el rubio con su habitual entusiasmo.

Hinata solo esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, sabía que era imposible discutir con Naruto sobre ese tema y hacerle entender que a la actual Hokage todavía le quedaban unos cuantos años de vida.

El hilo de pensamientos de la chica fue interrumpido por un relámpago, que iluminó momentáneamente el camino que llevaba a la casa.

- ¿Has visto eso?- preguntó Hinata asustada.

- ¿El qué, cariño? – Contestó Naruto levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Otro relámpago iluminó el camino. No cabía duda: un hombre vagabundeaba solo en medio de aquella tormenta.

- ¡Debemos ayudarle! – exclamó inmediatamente Naruto – Va a coger una pulmonía si sigue ahí fuera.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de la casa y fue al encuentro de aquel hombre. Hinata pudo observar desde la ventana cómo Naruto intercambiaba unas palabras con el desconocido, y después de insistir un poco, ambos se dirigían de vuelta a la casa. A la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la habitación, la peliazul pudo observar mejor al hombre. La mitad inferior de su cara estaba tapada por una gruesa bufanda, que el individuo no se quitaría durante toda la velada, por más que Hinata insistiera en ponerla a secar. De hecho, no se quitó ninguna de las prendas mojadas que llevaba argumentando que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo, aunque lo que ocurrió después alargó un poco más su estancia. Pero volvamos a centrarnos en el extraño sujeto. Varios mechones de pelo negro impedían ver con claridad sus ojos, y esto, unido a que siempre mantenía la vista enfocada hacia el suelo, impedía vislumbrar cualquier mínimo detalle significativo.

El hombre insistía en que no quería molestar, y tan solo aceptó una taza de té caliente que Hinata prácticamente le obligó a beber. Cuando el desconocido se inclinó para posar la taza en la mesa, un objeto resbaló de su bolsillo y cayó al suelo. El hombre se apresuró a recogerlo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la pareja.

- ¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Naruto.

La respuesta podría parecer más que obvia en esas circunstancias, ya que se observaba perfectamente que aquello era una bandana ninja. Lo extraño era el símbolo grabado en ella. Eran tres líneas verticales paralelas, y Naruto no conocía ninguna villa que tuviera ese símbolo.

- Tan solo un objeto raro que encontré por ahí, en uno de mis viajes. Nada importante.

- Pero algo tiene que ser, mire el símbolo extraño dibujado en ella.

Hinata sirvió más té en la taza, y el calor de la bebida pareció volver al individuo un poco más hablador.

- En realidad, es un objeto mágico, pero está maldito.

La pareja se acercó un poco más a él, invitándole a que continuara.

- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una pequeña aldea del norte del País del Fuego ahora ya desaparecida, convivían dos hermanos, hijos del rey de aquel territorio. Cuando su padre estaba en el lecho de muerte, delirando, el hijo menor se acercó a él, y mediante engaños, consiguió que el viejo rey firmara un documento concediéndole a él el trono, arrebatándoselo así a su hermano, al que le correspondía por legítimo derecho. El mayor, lleno de ira, maldijo la bandana de su hermano, jurando que nadie podría oponerse de esa forma al destino sin sufrir las consecuencias. Le dio el poder de conceder tres deseos que se le pidieran. Poco después su hermano murió, y él recuperó el trono.

Hinata y Naruto miraban al desconocido divertidos, a pesar de la seriedad con que éste narraba su relato. ¿Magia? ¿Maldiciones?

- ¿Y usted ya ha pedido los tres deseos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y se cumplieron? ¿Qué pidió?

-Se cumplieron y pedí... primero la paz, que no se desencadenara una guerra mundial ninja.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron. Efectivamente, no había habido ninguna guerra. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Como si hubiera escuchado su muda pregunta, el hombre continuó.

- Un día, recibí una orden de mis superiores: debía matar a todo mi clan, que estaba planeando un golpe de estado. Lo hice, dejando vivo solo a mi hermano. Así conseguí evitar la guerra. Lo segundo que le pedí es que no me concediera ningún deseo más. Pidas lo que pidas, no puedes oponerte a tu destino, el universo siempre recupera su equilibrio. La bandana está maldita, y yo lo comprendí demasiado tarde. Será mejor deshacerse de ella.

Se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

- Espere – le detuvo Naruto, cogiendo la bandana – Si a usted ya no le sirve, ¿por qué no nos la quedamos nosotros?

- No – respondió cortante el desconocido – Debe ser destruida. Ya ha hecho demasiado daño.

Hinata y Naruto se miraban divertidos.

-¿Pero que más le da? Si ya no la puede utilizar. Mire, a cambio le damos un nuevo abrigo para el viaje – dijo Naruto señalándole la prenda que estaba colgada en un perchero al lado de la ventana.

- Está bien... pero si la va a usar, por lo menos pida algo útil – concedió por fin, recogió su nuevo abrigo, que era del propio Naruto, y de dispuso a marcharse.

- Espere... ¿cómo se piden los deseos?

- Colóquese la bandana como si fuera la suya, y pida el deseo en voz alta.

Sin decir una palabra más, salió de la casa con una expresión amarga en el rostro.

-Qué tipo tan raro – comentó Hinata extrañada.

- Hay gente muy extravagante por ahí –contestbio restándole importancia al asunto.

Poco tiempo después, una vez hubieron cenado, se sentaron frente a la bandana, que había quedado olvidada encima de la mesa cuando el olor a comida inundó la habitación. Ahora ésta relucía con un brillo especial que le daba un aire inquietante.

- Tal vez deberíamos tirarla, es solo un trasto viejo – sugirió Hinata, aprensiva.

De nada sirvió, el rubio miraba fijamente la bandana y ya nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Se quitó la suya y se la puso. Sonrió. Hinata solo se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento. Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos.

- Deseo ser el próximo hokage, para poder proteger a Konoha de aquellos que intenten atacarla y hacer daño a sus habitantes.

Nada sucedió. En la habitación reinaba el silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido de pronto por el grito horrorizado de Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto alarmado.

- Una de las rayas de la bandana ... ha... ha... ha desaparecido.

Naruto se la quitó y la observó con atención.

- Qué va Hinata, siempre hubo dos rayas.

- No... antes... antes había tres.

- Tranquila, solo es una mala pasada que te está jugando tu imaginación. Siempre hubo dos rayas, una por cada hijo del rey. Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, mañana lo verás todo con más calma.

Tiró la bandana en un rincón y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación.

- Además, una persona no puede hacerse hokage de la noche a la mañana, hay un proceso para convertirse en ello, y hay otro inconveniente más importante: el puesto ya está ocupado.

Hinata asintió, no muy convencida, y se tumbó en la cama. Su sueño fue intranquilo y rápidamente interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, cuando apenas acababa de amanecer. Naruto también se había despertado y se vestía rápidamente para poder abrir. Se repitieron los golpes, esta vez con más insistencia.

- ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Naruto, saliendo de la habitación con paso rápido.

Hinata se había levantado, y observó como su marido se encontraba con un grupo de ninjas con expresiones alteradas.

- Tienes que venir con nosotros. La aldea está siendo atacada por Akatsuki, y el consejo te ha designado a ti como sucesor de la difunta hokage.

- ¿Difunta? –preguntó Naruto, que todavía no podía asimilar la información.

- Pein la mató antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada.

- Está bien. Vayamos.

- Espera. Yo voy contigo. Soy una kunoichi. También puedo ayudar.

- No cariño, tú... puedes ayudar a alguien, quedándote a salvo en esta casa – dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en su vientre.

Hinata cedió. Al fin y al cabo, no quería perder al bebé que llevaba en su interior, y su instinto maternal era más fuerte que cualquier otra situación.

- De acuerdo… vuelve pronto – le pidió Hinata, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- Tranquila... todo saldrá bien y lograré proteger a la villa. Ése fue mi deseo, y se está cumpliendo.

Salió rápidamente de la casa, acompañado de los otros ninjas. Pero la última frase de Naruto, en lugar de tranquilizar a la peliazul, la puso aún más nerviosa.

"Pidas lo que pidas, no puedes oponerte a tu destino, el universo siempre recupera su equilibrio". Las palabras del desconocido resonaron en su mente. Para que el deseo se cumpliera, Tsunade había tenido que morir, ya que el puesto de hokage era vitalicio, al no ser que se dieran circunstancias excepcionales. ¿Con eso era suficiente, con eso el universo ya había vuelto a recuperar el equilibrio? Hinata se dijo que sí, en un intento vano por tranquilizarse. A lo lejos se oía el eco de las explosiones, que no cesó hasta el día siguiente. La kunoichi no había pegado ojo, y profundas ojeras marcaban su rostro. Una hora después de que se hiciera el silencio, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hinata abrió para encontrarse frente a frente con Sakura, que la miraba acongojada.

- No...

- Hinata...

- ¡¡No!! – gritó la kunoichi entre sollozos.

Sakura la abrazó fuertemente antes de que se desplomara en el suelo. Repetía sin cesar "no, no, no, no" mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba sumido en el llanto.

- Por lo menos, no ha habido ninguna baja más, y Akatsuki se ha retirado. Cumplió su sueño de ser hokage, y murió protegiendo a su villa – dijo la pelirrosa en un intento de consolarla.

Hinata solo profirió en un grito más agudo y desgarrador que los anteriores. Sakura simplemente se limitó a estrecharla contra sí más fuerte. En situaciones como aquellas, las palabras sobraban.

* * *

Dos meses había transcurrido desde aquel trágico suceso. Hinata ya nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Ahora vivía prácticamente aislada en su casa de las afueras. Su vientre ya se empezaba a notar a través del camisón que usaba para dormir. Se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, en una de sus frecuentes noches de insomnio. De repente recordó algo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? La bandana...

Se levantó y la buscó desesperadamente por toda la casa. Al final la encontró en el mismo rincón donde la había tirado Naruto. Hinata había descuidado las tareas del hogar, por lo que estaba recubierta por una fina red de telarañas. La cogió sin percatarse de este detalle, se la puso y dijo rápidamente:

- Deseo... que Naruto vuelva a la vida.

No sucedió nada. Caminó por la casa, guardando la bandana en un cajón de la cocina. Aquel objeto le seguía causando inquietud. Pasaron treinta minutos. Nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a cumplir su deseo? ¿Aparecería su marido sin más, en medio de la habitación? Una hora más. De repente, vislumbró una figura oscura, con forma humana, sí, pero de proporciones extrañas. Su andar era irregular y dificultoso.

De repente, unos pensamientos asaltaron a Hinata. ¿Cuánta distancia habría de la casa al cementerio? Un kilómetro, más o menos. Andando... una hora y media aproximadamente a paso lento, lento como el de... ¿Naruto? Hinata se apartó rápidamente de la ventana, con el pulso totalmente acelerado. Su marido... llevaba dos meses pudriéndose bajo tierra. ¿Qué era lo que había despertado?

- Cariño – dijo la voz de Naruto, aunque mucho más ronca y deteriorada, como si... (Hinata se horrorizó aún más solo de pensarlo) como si sus cuerdas vocales... hubieran pasado dos meses bajo tierra.

- Cariño, por fin he conseguido el puesto de hokage y he salvado a la villa. Aunque me he sentido un poco raro estos días, pero ya pasó – dijo aquella voz, que por momentos perdía intensidad, como si el aire se le escapase por algún lado... de su garganta. – Ábreme para que podamos celebrarlo

- Pero... posiblemente tendrás mucho trabajo en tu despacho, no te quiero retrasar.

- Que va, cariño, tú nunca serás para mí una molestia. Voy a entrar.

Mierda... Naruto sabía que debajo del felpudo había una llave de la casa. Escuchó como se introducía la llave en la cerradura.

"Aún me queda un deseo... la bandana..." pensó. Corrió hacia la cocina en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Has ido a buscar algo para beber y celebrarlo, cariño? Recuerda que en tu estado no puedes beber alcohol.

Los pasos se acercaban. Hinata no encontraba la bandana, y la buscaba histérica, procurando no mirar atrás, mientras sentía como aquellos pasos se acercaban. En qué cajón la había puesto...

- Cariño...

En este no... en aquel tampoco. Hinata revolvía todos los cajones, tirando todo el contenido al suelo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Sintió una respiración desacompasada, aquel estertor de muerte que la golpeaba en la nuca...

La encontró, y la agarró con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no me das un beso de bienvenida, igual que cuando me fui?

Sintió algo – quizá fuera una "mano" - que se apoyaba en su hombro, y la obligaba a girarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso la bandana. Se encontraban frente a frente, Hinata sentía su presencia, le sentía acercarse a sus labios.

Formuló su último deseo, con el cuerpo completamente atenazado.

La presión sobre sus hombros disminuyó. El ambiente pareció despejarse en ese momento. Abrió los ojos, temerosa. La casa estaba desierta. Tan solo el golpeteo rítmico de la puerta abierta, provocado por el viento, rompía el tranquilo silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación.

* * *

Waaa! Es la primera historia de suspense / terror que hago. ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que no sé que tal me ha salido.

Itachi era el desconocido, por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro, jeje.

Si alguien quiere leer "La pata de mono", puede encontrar fácilmente el relato escribiendo el título en Google. Es un relato de principios del siglo xx, pero a mí juicio muy bueno.

Diría que me dejarais un review, pero a estas alturas, no me atrevo a pedir ese deseo y modificar el destino del fic...

¡Feliz Halloween a todos!


End file.
